Kizuna
by Danko Kaji
Summary: AU fic - Baralai was a mystery, a puzzle she wanted to solve. What kind of soul hid behind the façade of silence? /Yunalai/
1. Puzzle Piece I Music

**Kizuna {Bond} **

**Puzzle Piece I. Music**

"The loveliest faces are to be seen by moonlight, when one sees half with the eye and half with the fancy." ~Persian Proverb

* * *

Stars sprinkled the night sky, the free expanse of dark blue a perfect place to mirror her imaginative thoughts. The early evening granted Yuna the alone time of romantic fantasizing.

The soft, skillful strumming of taut strings produced resonate, crisp notes to spill into the cool autumn air. The exquisite sounds was like a goodnight kiss to her ears, but she did not want to go to sleep, yet, wanting to indulge in the music longer.

Yuna leaned outside the window, her elbows positioned on the sill with her chin propped on the palms of her hands, fascination radiant in her blue-green eyes.

She could see his silhouette at this angle, from behind her apartment where the fire escape was, on the roof of the second floor. The darkness blanketed his body, and with the acoustic guitar cradled in his arms, his fingers attentively plucked at the strings as if nothing else mattered, as if this melody he composed was his dearly beloved.

Her neighbor occasionally played the instrument before retiring to bed, as if it helped to clear away the negative thoughts that accumulated throughout the day. Doing this ensured a good night's sleep for him. At least, that's what Yuna believed. It had that kind of profound effect on her, the emotions definitely bewitching, the noise ever so aesthetically pleasing.

She doubted he ever saw her, always watching his nightly performance. Like him, she was enraptured by the music to even pay attention to anything else.

During the day, she never gathered the courage to approach him and initiate a conversation every time they had crossed paths or shared eye contact. He seemed so remote and detached from everybody at school, like he was scared of getting close, scared of letting people know what he is truly like. The dark-skinned boy gave her the impression he wanted companionship very much, but wasn't sure how to achieve it - too cautious to even consider taking risks. Or maybe he preferred the solitude, the silence that came with it, the absence of loudness and chaos and drama.

The moonlight, despite there being a lack of it (though it didn't register to her, for she simply believed it to be there, and so it was - in her mind's eye) chased away the shadows, urging them to mingle and embrace in the dark; the heavenly body orbiting this planet wanted to let the shadow people know they are not alone. This imagery, which evolved from her thoughts, produced the colors which would shape her internal wish. His eyes, always shadowed by his moonlit white hair; she wondered for the longest time what color they were. It kept her up at night.

Her mother was not back from work, yet and wouldn't be until one o'clock. So, Yuna had the freedom to listen to his nightly music playing, which coaxed her mind to drift and float amongst the atmosphere, into the starry galaxies where pixies roamed and the milky ways were made up of whip cream. It ensnared her heart with its lovely rhythm, and spiritual contentment.

And Yuna wanted to join in his solitude, to bask in his inner peace, and maybe even spark friendship and love and happiness between them.

She wondered, though, if he would let her.

* * *

**(A/N): **This short story will be a quicky. One with short chapters, and a detached mood, but romantic nonetheless. Expect the chapters to be daily or weekly.


	2. Puzzle Piece II Silence

**Kizuna {Bond}**

**Puzzle Piece II. Silence**

I love the sweet smell of dawn - our unique daily opportunity to smell time,  
to smell opportunity - each morning being, a new beginning.  
~Emme Woodhull-Bäche

* * *

The next day, Yuna sat outside by herself, shivering because of the morning cold, impatiently rocking back and forth on the bench while glaring at the cell phone in hand as if it was the source of all her woes. Yuna gritted her teeth in anger, hot tears leaking from her eyes, unable to help it; being a crybaby was a hard habit to break. _'I've called over twenty times now. Why won't she answer? I'll be late for school if she doesn't show up.'_

The young woman once again dialed her parent's number.

The rings began, and continued without disturbance. After several moments, the message machine was all she got. Pinching her tongue between her teeth, Yuna stifled a furious groan. She honestly tried her best not to fling the contraption at the cement out of sheer frustration. Her emotions, however, were fortunately in check.

The first time this happened, Yuna let it slide. It wasn't worth arguing about, and also because people make mistakes. But the more it happened, every other day, every other week, for the past few months, Yuna became increasingly irritated. Couldn't her mother at least _try _and make it on time _for once?_

The twittering trees, and giggling flowers, and whistling grass, and sleeping houses with their snoring occupants - they provided Yuna company in the early morning, quelling the intolerance she possessed toward her mother. The sky sighed, bringing to life the breeze, disgruntling it, lashing at Yuna with it's cold claws akin to a temperamental feline. Goosebumps dotted her skin, despite her wearing thick clothes, and Yuna shivered, wrapping her arms tightly around her torso, salvaging any residue of warmth. The sun soon winked from behind the horizon, outshining the fragile stars with its own legendary brilliance, taunting the shadows to scurry and hide away from the light.

What didn't belong to the sounds of Nature was the slow, sharp noise of clicking. Yuna darted her eyes to the passerby, immediately recognizing him as her neighbor, the boy who played his guitar under the security of moonlight. With his long bangs covering his eyes, Yuna wondered how he could even see where he was going.

He was heading her way, steering his bike on foot with hands firm on the handle bars, most likely planning to cross the street. She didn't want to ask him for a ride, since they were practically strangers, and also because she hated bothering people for favors. So, Yuna grudgingly did nothing as he eventually walked pass her. What she didn't expect, though, was for him to stop and turn slightly to glance at her. He deliberated with his choices, either to go to school or keep her company, while switching his gaze between her and the sidewalk.

Yuna curiously watched him turn around and carefully place his bike on the dewy grass, before he walked back to plop down on the bench beside her. Little did he move, except for the wind rustling his hair.

He was silent for the longest time, simply sitting there, choosing not to speak for reasons unknown. Maybe because he struggled with the words to talk, possibly not knowing what to say. Sensing her confusion at his silence, he wordlessly pointed to his throat, solemnly shaking his head as if to say he couldn't speak. Yuna nodded in sympathy, realizing he was a mute. She didn't press to ask why, though, fearing he wouldn't like her to be too nosy. When the girl remained quiet, he averted his eyes, nervously wringing his hands on his pant legs, disappointed of the silence. Without the ability of speech, it restricted a lot of ways to communicate.

She fidgeted, curious as to why he decided to stop here when he had school to go to. _'Is he going to offer me a ride? If he was, he would've said so by now.' _Yuna mentally scolded herself when she remembered he couldn't speak.

"What is your name?" Yuna asked, next witnessing the emotion of relief melt the glum look off his face. The teen scooted closer, grasping her shivering hand and pulling it on his lap. Ignoring the questioning look that blossomed in her eyes, he absently traced the letters on her palm, at the same time admiring the texture of her soft, petite hand. Yuna watched, fascinated by his fluid movements, his fingers calloused to the touch (probably due to his excessive guitar playing). The loops and lines drew imaginary letters, and Yuna whispered them, piecing together the identity of his name in her head.

"B... A... R... A... L... A... I... that's it? Bar– no? Uh, bear, right? _Bear_a... lay, no, um, _lie_...? Baralai?" After a few shakes of his head and silent laughter, he finally nodded, grinning gleefully. "It's a unique name," she said sincerely, secretly giggling at how girly it sounded. It fit his effeminate appearance pretty well, but didn't dare tell him that for he might take it as an insult to his sexuality. Baralai pointed to Yuna next, silently asking for her name. "I'm Yuna. It's nice to meet you, Baralai." His broad smile mirrored the same sentiment.

The faint contact of his thumb brushing her knuckles startled her, and she self-consciously discovered Baralai hadn't let go of her hand, yet. Twin flames flared in her cheeks, licking away the coldness from her skin. Her reaction both amused and pleased him, giving him the confidence to shyly lace his fingers in hers, knowing now she wouldn't mind. A gentle squeeze to her hand was enough to pour heat into her skin, and Yuna relaxed, sidling up to him, gathering what little doses of heat she could borrow.

The peaceful, content look on his face, his unfocused gaze looking at everything, reminded her why she fancied Baralai in the first place.

He was mystery personified. She wanted to get to know him, to learn bits and pieces of him, to solve the puzzle that _is_ Baralai. This morning was only the first step, the first opportunity, the first beginning.

Together, they sat like that, shoulders touching whilst holding hands in companionable silence.

* * *

**(A/N): **Wee~ I updated the _very_ next day. I'm so happeh! XDD Never expected Baralai to be mute, huh? Trust me, there will be more surprises in store. :p


	3. Puzzle Piece III Kodak Moment

**Kizuna {Bond}**

**Puzzle Piece III. Kodak Moment**

A photograph is memory in the raw. ~Carrie Latet

* * *

A woman clad in stylish black clothing, her short grey hair mussed and vibrant with a sheen of silver, leaned on a random person's car. She fondly fiddled with her expensive camera, absently wiping the dust off her lens, simply minding her own business. Not until a pair of teenagers sped down the street on a bycicle did she tear her attention away to glance at them.

Energy sparked in her scarlet eyes, igniting a passion long been stifled with boredom. There it was, the stroke of inspiration, the breakthrough she had fervently searched for. The photographer immediately lifted her camera and refrained from snapping a random assortment of shots, instead carefully zoomed in on the couple and skillfully captured the moment in film.

_Click!_

Wind. Speed. Adrenaline. Laughter.

The morning, quiet with emotional intimacy, fresh and invigorating as young love; a mural put into motion.

_Click! _

The cool air breezing their faces, soothing their fear and exhilaration of riding downhill; the bycicle pedaling faster and harder, her joyous laughter chiming for all the world to hear; this element of youth, of every day life was a rare sight to witness in modern times.

_Click! Click!_

Already did a story form in the photographer's head, a scenario she imagined behind their relationship, despite it being cliché and romantic.

_It was a crush from afar._

_Both were unaware of each other's feelings, always too shy to act on their emotions, cherishing this bond they had-- _

...whatever it was. _'Where did I leave off from? Oh, yeah...'_

_The root of their romance will gradually blossom into a lavender rose. And thereafter-- _

_..._nothing else came to mind. The young woman mentally cursed her inner poet, and sighed, annoyed that she couldn't think of a complete story, though intrigued of the profound connection she felt from the two.

This project required more time, more opportunities to take more pictures - the challenge of creating an entire collage depicting their story. Thus, the photographer continued to observe them in this regrettably brief moment.

Yuna held onto him tight, her arms securely looped around his shoulders while she stood on the back of his bike, breathlessly enjoying herself and squealed in mild fright when the bike violently skipped over a large stone. His warm and bodily presence reminded her why she wasn't afraid, why she didn't dare think about the various ways they could get hurt. She trusted Baralai. She trusted him to make sure nothing could go wrong, that they would be safe and sound in the end of this (dangerous; she didn't want to exaggerate) ride.

Baralai soon steered his bycicle to the sidewalk once they descended to flat ground, slowing to a steady pace. He twitched when strands of her hair flew into his nose, and he sneezed, momentarily faltering on his bike, but otherwise maintained balance (much to Yuna's relief).

"Blush you," Yuna said politely, giggling. He sniffed delicately and smiled, inwardly wishing he could tell her 'thank you.' It wasn't necessary, though, for she could guess the thought crossed his mind. "You're welcome."

Twin smiles painted their faces with eyes crinkling in laughter, the feelings of fondness mutual in sincerity.

Clicks abound.

* * *

**(A/N):** Why it took longer for me to finish this, the overall POV of the chapter kept changing in my head. It was getting annoying to a point. -.-' I couldn't decide how to depict the scene, and now we have it in Paine's eyes (in case you were wondering who it was, ;p). Thanks, Razer, for thinking of you inspired me to finish this chapter. :)


End file.
